The Crave Within
by TheBlackBane
Summary: Sebastian Costellanos is investigating a sudden report of murders. What he does not know is, that Ruvik will chase him mentally, and physically. Contains MxM. Yes. Gay gay, lemon lemon. Please favourite and review.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Evil Within: ''The Crave Within''**_

Endless thoughts ran through the mind of the detective, the words that were spoken before in the elevator by Ruvik was burning his mind, his body still breathing heavily from the encounter. ''_Shit''_ was the only thing that Sebastian kept telling himself as the elevator went down, trying to compose himself from the horror he had observed. At long last the elevator made its way down, halting at another level of the Victoriano Mansion the detective found himself trapped in, like a prison with no exits, only endless doors that led to more rooms. Thick heavy steps were carried out of the elevator that filled the level with iron draggings across the crimson red carpet. ''_Shit. Where the fuck am I now?_''. He murmured to himself, despite all the training as detective he had, this was entirely out of his league.

Sebastian decided to walk along the long corridor that had doors at each passing metre, dazed as if his mind was not clear, which it certainly was not. He couldn't forgot that this was not real, but it was realistic, as the bleeding wounds were on his arms and legs, it could not be ignored. Step after step he compelled himself to move on, every door looking the exact same, like dwelling in a maze, and at long last he paused himself, hunching down with deep breaths, gasps leaving his mouth as a unsettling vibe filled the air around him. ''_Fuck..what the hell is going on!_'' he yelled from the top of his lungs, only to have his cry answered with silence. The detective elevated both hands to run through the thick locks of onxy running across his skull, shaking his head.

Sudden footsteps were emitting behind the male, slow, but grinding across the floor, Sebastian cramped in fear, his heart gradually letting its beating become faster upon the sounds he took in. No longer would he linger as he decided to run for it, whatever was behind him, it was pure evil. In quick hurry he ran forth, opening the closest door near his being and walked in, ramming it shut as he sank down to the floor, skulking as his pupils dilated, the golden within his eyes was no longer vibrant from this nightmare, but copper, dimmed from terror.

The detective thought he was safe in that room, for atleast a moment, his breathing slowly returning to a healthy pace as he eyed around the room, which appeared as a master bedroom, a big bed in the center, adorned with silked sheets of red, aside with a decorated wooden closet on the left, and opposing it was a desk with a lit candle, scurried around the surface of the desk lay several documents and letters. A warm sigh of relief was let out, leaning his head back against the door for a moment as his eyes closed, contemplating on what to do. How to get out of this mansion. Eventually his eyelids lifted, eyes opening again, only to see two bodies against the bed-end on the floor, stained with blood. ''_This..isn't good.'_'. He thought.

Not moments later, with widened eyes he lifted himself up from the skulked position he allowed himself in. Hands clamping against the wall's surface as his eyes remained steady on the corpses, scanning them thoroughly as his instinct and habbit of from the police force would do. Not without caution though, he slipped towards the couple, a female and a male, these were... _''Hello ''Seb''..''_. Rang a voice throughout the silence of the room, disturbed again by the familiar tone. The detective instantly looked around as he took hold of his gun, index-finger pressing against the trigger as he searched for the voice. ''_Where are you! Show yourself, Ruben!_''. He shouted, clearly agitated by being chased all the time, even more by the fact Ruvik was tugging his strings like a lifeless human puppet.

At this point, Sebastian was frantically searching around the room, staying close to the walls in first thought it'd be wise, the gun safely gripped in his right, albeit convincing himself this was all fake, his body began warming up intensely from the anxiety the male was experiencing. Heaving his chest up perpetually, feeling his heartbeat raising with much regret, he knew this is was Ruvik wanted. At a mere blink, Ruvik appeared before his visual, the white eyes staring into the copper orbs of the detective. Sebastian could not speak, like his tongue was missing, it was if something was consuming him in its entity.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Evil Within : ''Indoctrination'' Chapter 2**

Sebastian was cornered, the detective had nowhere to go, all escape routes were blocked by one individual: Ruvik, the hooded man that has been messing with his mind since he began this investigation. Tormented could be the right term for how the detective felt right now, his breathing unsteady, feeling the pair of white eyes staring at him.

No, this position was imminent, immobile, he could only be a fool to dare escape Ruvik now. Recalling he provoked Ruvik afterall, it might've been wiser to have fled his wrath. Despite thinking of what could have gone better, he could consider what might go worse now, at Ruvik's mercy, he kept silent.

Silence began filling the room for a vast amount of time, like time shifted and nothing seemed to be real anymore. The detective even wondered if this was a mere dream at this rate, how many times he has to say ''_Fuck_'' before he will awaken from this comatose? Oh how he held onto that moment, clamped onto that thought it was a mere dream, a nightmare that'd give a child a life-long trauma. Such an ordeal can not be manifested on anyone, mental scarring effects one, where the line between sane and the opposite is thin, like crossing ice that can break, drowning you. A deep inhale ran through the nose of Costellanos, nostrils widening as the dreaded air was sucked up by his fear. Ruvik stood before him, the man with the ragged white coat stared at him for eternity without lips parting or taking breaths, no signs whatsoever he was alive, it gave the detective even more urge to deter.

Those white eyes that contained so much emotion, carrying you away as if pulling strings, with ease the detective felt being drawn into Ruvik's captivating eyes, but he knew if he submitted, there was no way he could make it out alive. It was his duty, as a detective to cast away such terrors as Ruvik, such evil that kept manifesting, feeding on vengeance and pain of others. Ruvik extended his right hand to the black haired male, who was backed against the wall, letting the burned tissue of his digits scrape across the throat of the other, pressuring the veins running alongside the throat, before gripping the area, not to suffocate, but domination. Sebastian wanted to fight, but little energy, little sense left him fragile within the grip of Ruvik, he recalled he had his gun with just three or less bullets in them, but at this stage, gunpoint was a tactic to be considered useless, attempts validated futile.

Ruvik lifted his head upwards as his hand would begin to clamp closer around Sebastian's neck, lifting him up and against the wall, few inches from the ground,, the light in the room was just enough to disclose the misformed, damaged tissue cloaking across the hooded man's facial features. Few seconds passing Ruvik lowered his head slightly as his lips lined into a broad morbid smirk that only few consider alluring. Sebastian began to gasp for air already, although he did not feel like he was being suffocated._ ''What..is this?'' _he was levitated, but it was not threatening him, confused, he elevated his left hand to warp around Ruvik's hand located at his throat, to be released was all he wanted right now. Ruvik however had other plans in mind, the wall that appeared of ordinary casting began to feel..different, as if it were alive, had it own will. Sebastian grit his teeth in what was to come, feeling sharp wires tangling around his body that'd save Ruvik the effort of keeping him in his grip. Sebastian felt his wrists and ankles being pressured by the black painful wires, cutting into his skin as blood began to flow down his skin, he had no choice but to drop his gun, which fell onto the ground with a loud thud that broke the silence. Now Sebastian was ready, kept in place.

Ruvik withdrew, eying the detective with a much apparant glimmer of amusement in his eyes. ''You are mine, ''Seb''. I know what you crave. What you fear. But now, I crave for you''. Sebastian's copper eyes widened at these words, twisting and turning his body as the wires tangled around his limbs, bleeding and bleeding as the crimson liquid stained his dark brown pants, groaning lowly, he grew annoyed by this play as before, the detective couldn't care for anything anymore at now. He lost it. '_'You fucking sick bastard, let me go!'' _he demanded, trying to let his anger make his words sound persuasive, intimidating., to no avail. Another smirk plastered across Ruvik's lips that parted again, glancing up to the detective. '_'You are a fine specimen. Too bad you waste __my __time''. _The hooded male added, slowly letting the digits of his right hand trace across the crotch of the foolhardy cop', whom winced at the sudden touch upon his genitals. _''Oh -shit-. What the fuck..''. _He thought, again, he decided words cannot change Ruvik. He fell into a well too deep that nobody could reach. Oblivious to the vacinity he was in, he knew who those two bodies were, eying Ruvik with a fiery copper glare as the body of the detective began heating up by the treatment Ruvik bestowed upon him. Blatantly Ruvik continued to let his hand make circular motions around the forming bulge that belonged to his property. What was his, '_'mine''. _

Sebastian bit his lowerlip as his head corked back, feeling his bulge growing to much regret, the harassment, the emberassment he felt himself in could not be described in words, nothing would suffice rught now. Heat began rising up inside the muscular body of the man, muscles tensing as eyes shut, avoiding the manipulating stare that Ruvik had. He breathed heavily as his chest up and down, sweat drenching his tunic at the arousal, exactly this is what Ruvik wanted, and Sebastian knew it. Ruvik averted his gaze from Sebastian to his crotch again, letting his other burned hand join in to unbuckle the belt most cops and detectives had, thick material, but not thick enough to resist Ruvik's dwelling hands that now pulled the pants down, eying the erection that pressed against the thin cloth that were the man's boxers.

_''Beautiful''._ Ruvik spoke, beginning to rub more effeciently against the member, thin burned digits discreetly rubbing up and down against the fabric with more lost. He craved. He craved for more and more. Oh, how Ruben Victariano had never had any sexual pleasures before, this was a feast to him, the biggest meal he could ever afford, and he'd not let it slip away. It is his. Sebastian clenched his fists together to resist, mentally it was disgusting, sick, morbid, obnoxious, anything close to that, but he could relate to Ruvik, somehow..his daughter killed by fire. And so was Laura. But this wasn't the time to have sympathy with the one tormenting his sleep and haunting his nights. As Ruvik kep going on, Sebastian moaned softly, eyelids lifting to open as the copper hue was shown again, dilated, he eyed instantly down to Ruvik whom was smirking even more at the sign of pleasure.

Sebastian was fucked., he had no escape from this nightmare, his struggles were draining him as much as the blood was that formed a pool on the already crimson red carpet, which made it even more sick.. It was almost like hours passed before Ruvik finally tugged down the man's boxers and curled his digits around the cock, already pre-cum was glistering at the tip of the shaft in deep shame, Sebastian dared not to look, his ego could not be eaten, chewed upon and spit out again, since it was a mere pinch of salt, it was gone. The hooded male shifted to the side, having his right hand dive below the fabric of the pants that ran up Sebastian's left leg, stroking him as the blood passed onto the burned digits of Ruvik, pleased by this, he kept going on to rub the cock of the detective with his left hand, soft, lustfull rubs around the tip that melted with the pre-cum made the throbbing warm cock beg for more, he kept going on and going on untill eventually white, sticky, hot cum spouted from the tip, covering the palm of Ruvik's hand, but also the corpses that posed to be his parents.. Sebastian panted heavily from the jerking off by Ruvik, flustered as he long forgot the pain he was in, as pleasure overwhelmed and overrid his mental objections. Sebastian had a pleading look in his eyes, he wanted to go all the way. He did not care anymore, he was indoctrinated.

Ruvik smiled wickedly and dispersed into the darkness. ''We will meet again. ''Seb''.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Evil Within: ''The Hunt'' Chapter 3**

So it began again. Ruvik was gone, fading into darkness like he always does, always the same tactic he uses when making each single hair on the detective's body stand up in fear. This investigation took a bigger turn then Sebastian Costellanos ever expected it to be. The poor man couldn't possibly phantom what exactly what going on, distinguishing facts and opinion about what really occuring is something he is eager to scrutinize. But right now, his body was aflame, veins burning like poison running along with the boiling blood, Sebastian had been terrorised, deep cuts along the tissue layers of his skin were gaping as it stretched and muscles tensed up. The detective was struggling to get free from the barbed black wires that coiled around his wrists like deep poisonous snake bites. The man's trained muscular body that was drenched in sweat began shifting and pulling, craving to get free, it was almost unreal the pain he felt. Never even had few bullets in his body hurt so much compared to what he was enduring at this point. At an evident point a disturbing, pitched noise began grinding into the cop's brains again, making him squeel in pain even more so, eyes closing shut tightly to lessen the pain, but even this remedy was going to fail as if it roasted his brains, oh,how it felt that way. It was tormenting and agonizing, no matter how hard he tried, the man could not do anything against the sound that kept going on for a long minute.

Suddenly the sound subsided, the room appearing calm and casual like any luxury room would look like inside of a manor reigning from this amount of wealth. Sebastian was panting heavy, but the wires around his wrists were gone, he did not even take notice of it untill he fell onto the floor with a loud thud, scraping against the old venerable wood that lay there. The man groaned as he collided with the floor, almost swimming in his own pool that previously leeched from the wounds on his wrists and ankles, the detective flattened his hands against the floor, palms grinding as he tried to get a form of balance, but there was little energy left in the man. For what luck, his boots were thick and had strong soles, the material could withstand the fluid of red on its surface, allowing the man after a vast amount of struggle and effort to raise to his feet. Stained with blood all across his black and brown uniform he inhaled deeply through his nose, elevating both hands as the copper dimmed eyes glanced down at the crimson covering the skin of his palms, it was a horrid sight. Quickly the man lowered his hands, reminding himself he was only been sexually ''harassed'' not long ago by -him-, pulling up his boxers that were hanging at his knees, along with his pants, locking and securing the buckle of his belt safely as he took a few minutes to let it all get to him. Clearing his throat with the still quivering body, the man carefully circulated around the bloodied mess and grabbed his gun that was still on the floor at the same place it fell onto. _'That fucking bastard...IF YOU HEAR ME, RUVIK, I'M AFTER YOU!''. _He shouted, furrowing the ebony eyebrows that had few cuts across the pair, the male made a last glance at the corpses that lay lifeless and drained, shaking his head as he walked to the door at the other end of the room, opening it as he exited, slamming the door shut with anger.

A deep sigh was emitted from his lips, thinking of what Ruvik did to him. Those words that kept going on repetitious, that compulsory state he was in before, which he allowed himself to be in. Again he was blaming himself, faulting himself that he did not do his utter best, ofcourse Costellanos lacked sexual activity since the ordeal with his wife and child, but does this give him an excuse to let himself be ravaged by a male? By Ruvik? It was messing with him, this thought. Groaning once more he ripped a little piece of cloth from his tunic and wrapped it around both wrists that were cut, his ankles having sustained less pain, it'll do, for now. He kept his gun just at height opposing his clavicle, the darkened corridor lay ahead of him like a long, cold, cave, engulfed and engrossed by darkness incarnate itself. The copper eyes gazed around as his feet slowly began moving across the carpet, after few steps his pace began to adapt into a mild sprint, he wanted to get out. As he walked, it seemed the manor was abandoned, no single life signs were validated by his ears or eyes, it was giving him more chills than it should've. As he went on, moving from corridor to corridor, he arrived at a staircase he went down, hesitation was there, but he made it down without trouble. It appeared like the ground floor, but there was something different about the vacinity, something ominous. He kept his posture steady and ready like a cop is learned to, out of habbit from all these years of working with the police department. Low breathes, with his heart beating at a normal pace, but gradually going quicker as he moved around, following a corner to the left that led him into another big area that had paintings on each side of the walls, the more lively part of the manor, family paintings these appeared, young Ruben with his sister Laura and his parents, they seemed to be happy, tranquill, serene, but it was mere deception for one's eyes. He frowned mildly upon the image he saw, Ruben never seemed to have had it easy, leave alone getting along with his father that always seemed to have been an issue since the intelligent boy was little. Sebastian moved on further, taking a turn to the right as he walked nearly into a door, one that had two doors in one, glancing at it as he extended his left hand around the knob of the door, turning his stained hand as it didn't bend: the door was locked.

He sighed as it didn't cooperate, releasing the knob but at a sudden moment, a loud screech was released, one of a young woman that was in deep, deep pain he confirmed, his mind burning again as the area around him went dark, pitch dark. The digits of his right hand clenching around the cold gun that felt like an extention of his arm, pressing the index-finger against the trigger in caution. As his eyes had no visual in the onyx darkness, his feet shifted against the ground to make sure walls weren't turning or the floor wasn't going to collapse, but it did.. He fell down as the floor cracked, wood breaking and falling as he fell along, he screamed as he made a long way down, breathing heavily as his eyes frantically glanced around, inquiries were made, he had so many questions left unanswered as he went down which felt like a lifetime. At long last, he hit the ground again, groaning and groaning as he crouched, the room seemed like some kind of..lab. Perhaps it was the lab Ruben had in his basement, where he did experiments in. The male got up as his eyes dilated, corpses were found on a pile with no brains in them, rotting. _''What the fuck is this messed up shit..'' _he mumbled. The equipment was still there that was sent by the hospital, all of it. For brain insections and anything else you could imagine. Needles, vials, knives..it went on and on.

The man gathered enough guts to look around the lab, inspecting each component individually, even at the long counter on his right lay few documents, that piqued his interest the most. Costellanos moved on and grabbed the few papers that were patient records, test subjects as Ruvik would term them. He began reading them, showing results that most of the patients showed results, including the facts that not any of them survived, but there were few that lasted long enough for and Ruvik to be pleased by research. Lips pursed as the cop kept reading, a random noise came from behind him as he lured over his shoulder towards the direction, the copper eyes narrowed as he placed the documents back to their original place, walking very slowly as he passed the center, which had a bed, it had shackles on both hand endings and feet endings, concluding it was for patients to be tied up, even if they did cooperate, which seemed unlikely. The man reeked of dried blood, his own no less, it was no pleasure for him to smell it, but it was long enough that he got used to the stench. As his heart rapidly beated, he moving on behind a little wall that had a little desk, and seperated itself from the rest of the lab. A lamp was on and it radiated brightly in the darkness that allowed the detective just enough sight to see things in. Approaching the desk, it had several drawers, made of wood as he opened them. Nothing was found in there, and it began raising suspicions for the man. The lamp began to flicker from dark to light perpetually, tricking the cop even more. The man's head began to burn again as his hands clamped his temples in excruciating pain he experienced. _''Shit. Not again. Ruvik, I swear, you'll die!''. _

The man was in so much pain he leaned onto the desk, rather collapsing onto it but remaining conscious as both arms rubbed against the wood, the lamp falling down to the floor as Sebastian digged his nails into the desk's surface, scraping them against the material. The lightbolt of the lamp scattered across the floor, was broken glass was not a threat to him now. It was someone else. He knew that screech from before was going to get him too, but this was familiar, it was -him- again. As the pain began to fade abit, he tried to get himself up in a more defensive position, but albeit, it was too late.

Ruvik appeared again as the white robes were the only thing that seemed to gave any light to the darkness, the copper glare of the detective averted sideways to Ruvik, lifting his gun, he tried to shoot, a bullet waste into nothing as Ruvik teleported himself, ending up behind Sebastian, the burned digits clasping both of the man's bandaged wrists as he cornered the detective against the desk with a broad smirk, the gun dropped again with a groan, eying the hooded male with much reluctance. Ruvik parted his lips as he kept pressure onto the male's wrists, _''Foolish, ''Seb''..''._

Reminder, readers, I do not discreetly follow the events of Evil Within according to the game. My stories are written in the order I like, but with simmularities from the game's events. Please hit the review and follow button, thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Evil Within: ''Vulgar Delectation'' Chapter 4**_

Hours passed since detective Costellanos entered this nightmare, perhaps even days, but to conclude, it was lassitude that overwhelmed him. Such morbid things he had seen since he set foot into this facade, this building scarred him mentally. Trepidation was going to be following the detective's mind for the rest of his life, for no man, how hardened mentally and physically could withstand such a putrid man like Ruvik tormenting him. The detective was drained from energy, lacked any clear focus on his objective, and only felt the need to deter from the sickening stench that prolonged around him. It was now the time that the man was questioning himself if this was reality, not as before as he more or less validated it was some kind of transporation, a synch to another dimension that he was placed into, another conscious the detective could investigate in, but also endure physical pain. And the latter made it ominous, that such could exist. It felt like a game he was playing on a console, but if he died here, he knew he could never return like on a game. It was terrifying the man.

Sebastian could only think of Ruvik right now, whom was holding the detective in his grip, contemplating how he could be so stupid to let himself be fooled by his tricks, it was obvious, and yet he went again to find out what was occuring. The man was cornered against the wooden desk, breathing heavily as his chest grinded against the wooden surface which was pressured, immobile at the spot as the white robed male allowed the detective no single inch of movement, tightening the grip further onto the wrists that were cut, and bandaged, bestowing the detective with even more excructiating pain. Teeth would grit together as sweat formed again on the man's body. He was dissuading himself to struggle against Ruvik as the creature seemed near to be immortal, omnipotent he concluded. Sebastian was groaning as Ruvik kept both hands onto the detective's wrists, leaning in his crotch pressed against the rear of the onyx haired male, smirking.

Sebastian continued his cries of pain, fingers clenching as the wounds around his wrists, formerly ceased by the cloth, began to bleed again, thank god it was not his artery, or he would have been dead by now, but Ruvik seemed to know, and recall exactly each single cut on the others' body, extending the smirk upon his burned lips that hinted amusement. Ruvik spoke no words, letting his actions speak for themselves instead. As pressure was perpetually added, the white cloth around the wrists began to drench in red liquid,, dripping down onto Sebastian's pants and onto the stone pavement they stood on.. Sebastian parted his lips and groaned lowly again, eventually enabling himself to speak: '_'Wh-..why the fuck are you doing this..''. _The man spattered out, struggling slightly at this point as he felt Ruvik grinding against him, the feeling of disgust conquered the detective's mind. Ruvik's facial ''features'' remained to keep stern, other than his lips expressing the pleasure he gets out of this, the lust and excitement he gains from torturing the detective, eventually loosening the burned digits around the wrists of Sebastian, instead black barbed wires coil from beneath the palms of Ruvik onto the wrists, flooding up to the ceilling to the keep the man in place. Sebastian screamed in pain as the wires cut into the bleeding damaged tissue of his skin, his arms held up by the wires as his face lowered, allowing Ruvik no more pleasure by silencing himself, atleast, he was trying. His fists would close tightly, digits weakening as they slowly loosened up to hang about, drained from energy and blood. Ruvik released the man's wrists at he assured the wires, letting the coral white eyes scan the detective thoroughly, the burned feet standing ontop of the broken pieces of glass that was still scattered around the pavement, digging into his flesh, but without care, almost if he felt no pain.

Sebastian stood there, arms bound up mid-air by the wires as his feet shifted on the pavement, he knew moving would be dissuading idea, the wires would cut his wrists fully, and it'd be the end of it all. He had no other choice than to endure this pernicious treatment. Sebastian lowered his head as the copper eyes glanced across the desk that was covered in his own blood, he felt so deeply saddened by this, experiencing such pain by the one who he wanted to help in the first place. He kept silent for a long moment, lifelessly he resided there in the secluded area of the lab, only thinking he might end up as one of the corpses on that pile without brains, just the thought of having someone mess with his brains, being cut there turned his stomach, almost vomitting, but pushing away the thought. The white robed male stood there, staring with his white eyes that appeared ghastly, emotionally drained, it was something Sebastian remembered, and was keen to avoid, at long last the burned feet moved across the pavement again, silently as the glass pressed into the soles of his feet, digging into the skin as it leeched red liquid, approaching the detective whom was half-asleep, perhaps from the lassitude, the bloodloss, or the minutes that passed without thrill of actions or words spoken. As Ruvik extended his right hand, it would connect with Sebastian's abdomen, on his right side, letting the digits grip the fabric, which awoken the man, head lifting as the coppery eyes took a glance at Ruvik, but his vision was blurred, it wasn't clear as if he was drugged, deciding to lower his gaze back onto the red of the desk again.

_''You are mine..''Seb''. It was foolish for you to come here. You wish this was a dream, but this is reality, my friend..''._

Sebastian's eyes dilated again as his steady breathing began to intensify, chest beginning to heave rapidly as he seemed to panic. Hell, this couldn't be real, it just couldn't be. He shook his head from side to side as he moved himself to get free, but that attempt only cut his wrists more, the bleeding that stopped began again as he regretted it already. _''You're a liar..why would you do this to anyone, after what has happened to you, Ruben?!'' _he muttered, but clear enough for Ruvik to understand. Ruvik smiled in a wicked sense, letting his arms warp around the chest of the other, almost hugging the male which made his stomach turn again completely, letting the burned digits trace along the throat of the man, and down across his tunic, that Ruvik slowly began to unfold, tearing them off as his patience began wearing off, throwing the tunic aside on the ground. Sebastian wasn't in a state he could object. Ruvik continued as he leaned in, low breathing could be heard now from the white robed male, letting the warm breath fall onto the throat of Sebastian as he smirked, pressing against the detective whom was quivering from the touch upon his skin, the various cuts on his chest were caressed by Ruvik's hands, it seemed affectionally for a moment, but as soon as Sebastian would seem to ease up, Ruvik began pressing onto the small wounds, forcing them open again, letting the blood flow with an amused chuckle, allowing his burned digits to be drenched in the red liquid as he smeared it across the chest of the detective, whom cramped in disgust.

Sebastian was getting tired of how Ruvik treated him and how much of a helpless victim the white robed male made Sebastian whom was to supposed to help victims. Ruben continued to smear the liquid blood across the chest of the man, letting the digits feels every inch of muscle the trained body had acquired in the years of training, slowly scanning them as he hummed in satisfaction, tracing both hands simultaneously down to the stomach of the detective untill they would've reached the belt of the man, which was all too easy to unlock again with a simple mechanism Ruvik unlocked, lowering the pants sligthly a few inches.

The detective's body squeeled and arched upon the cold hands tracing across his lower body, pressing himself regrettably against Ruvik whom was grinding against him like a lusty wolf in mating season.

As Ruvik motioned further downwards, his fingertips began to teasingly slip beneath the boxers that just covered Sebastian's private parts, although, this time Sebastian wasn't keen on letting himself get dragged away yet again, beginning to move his body, he seemed almost careless about his wrists that endured even more stretching of the bleeding area. He twisted and shook himself like a madman as Ruvik restrained him by speaking:_ ''Do you not remember you are mine now? I will make you pernicious, harmed, miserable. Your misery is my goal''. _He calmly added in the usual seductive, sick tone he always used, the voice that made Sebastian vomit but at the same time it would arouse the man, he didn't know exactly why, but Ruvik was the only man that ever achieved that goal. Sebastian went silent upon those words spoken, contemplating deeply as he stopped his struggle, allowing Ruvik to investigate further down.

Sebastian's body was burning intensely from the treatment, breathing heavily as his chest heaved up down, sweat running through the blood that covered a wide area of his chest, wounds gaping that presumably were to get infected, he couldn't stand it any longer. He recalled his feet were still free, lifting his right leg to stamp upon one of Ruvik's burned feet, succesfull was his attempt, he had a moment of victory he cherished, but Ruvik did not scream. He did not move. He did not withdraw. A moment of silence passed as the detective began to doubt himself, the stench that filled his nostrils was almost natural by now, the wounds upon his body were cuts he was used to, how much he stretched them and moved, it felt like it was normal to him. At long last, Ruvik moved, his hands diving into the boxers of the detective and began to fiddle with the member that was slightly aroused as any normal body would by such treatment, letting his fingers rub along the lenght and width of the erection as he remained silent, Sebastian however was grunting and groaning in struggle again, corking his head back as he tried to slam it into Ruvik's, it collided with the other male, which now began to irritate him. _''You will be a pleasure to break''_ he grinned, retreating his hands as they moved up to Sebastian's temples, pressuring the burned index-fingers against his temples which seemed to send the man into a sudden state of shock, the copper eyes widening as he closed them, the area around him going black, he couldn't comprehend what the hell was going on, but it deemed like he was teleported to another place.

As Sebastian woke up again from the state of shock, his eyes opened as they felt heavy, his eyelids were barely able to lift as it seemed every ounce of energy was fully drained now.

The copper eyes tried to make sense of the blackness that surrounded him, after a few minutes, a low gasp escaped his lips as the area around him appeared like a pool of blood, severed arms and legs were all around him, torsos and guts were residing. The detective really had seen it all now, he hadn't eaten in the past hours, days, he was in the manor, this nightmare, but he could feel vomit raising up from his stomach as he grit his teeth together to avoid puking. He shook his head as he was still shackled in a sense by the wires keep him up, the same position, but his feet were drowning in the pool of blood around him.

_''Shit..Ruvik, tell me how the hell I get out of here. You hear me, I will not subdue to your will!''. _After this yell, he felt an unbearable pain in his head again, eyes nearly closing as he groaned and screamed in pain, the most intense and severe pain so far. The detective had a sullen mood by now, he couldn't stop anything Ruvik did to him, naught.

Ruvik appeared behind him as he instantly jagged the pants down of the detective, letting them hang on the knees of the man, exposing his lower body aswell as he was nearly close to being fully undressed.

The man began to circulate around the detective before pausing before him, eying him again as he tilted his head, reaching his right hand out to grip the chin of the man firmly, almost crushing it.

The white eyes pierced right into Sebastian's coppery ones, seeing through all the fears, desires and losses. Sebastian couldn't hide anything anymore, all there was to know, all he wanted to hide, Ruvik knew it all.

He grunted lowly as he glared at the white hooded male, gritting his teeth, _''You can have a good life if you stopped tormenting others for what your father did..they didn't deserve it, they couldn't have helped you. You've to accept it and move on, Ruben..It's the only wa-...'' _Sebastian got interrupted as Ruvik let his other hand jerk off the member of Sebastian, keeping full eye contact with the man as he smirked, he seemed to take the words into consideration, but like hell if he would do anything with them. He gave Sebastian such pleasure, so much arousal as the detective began to moan lowly despite trying to withhold the sounds emitting from his lips. Ruvik went on and on as his right hand let go of Sebastian's chin, lowering the hand as a knife would be formed within the burned palm, the cold steel sliding across the skin of Seb's torso as he shivered upon the touch, glancing down at the knife, he was preparing himself for more bloodshed and pleasure combined, how sick it might sound.

_''Let play-time begin'' _Ruvik said before swinging his right hand back at it jagged forth to dig into the man's chest, making the other groan heavily as he was already weak enough.

_''F-...Fuck you...ass-...asshole!'' _Sebastian cried out as he got jerked off. He was going insane..


End file.
